In recent years, retainers have been developed to securely fasten tubing, cables, wiring, etc. to a substrate. For example, vehicles have various tubes (e.g., for fuel, coolant, washer fluid, etc.) and electrical wiring (e.g., for lights, power windows, electronic controls, etc.) routed through the body of the vehicle. The tubes and electrical wiring are secured in a retainer, which is secured to the body. Thus, the tubes and electrical wiring are secured to the body.
Certain known retainers are configured to snap into an opening defined in the substrate and have outwardly-extending posts with inwardly-pointing flexible barbs, sometimes referred to as rabbit ears. When a tube is pushed into the retainer, the flexible barbs flex relative to the posts to accommodate the tube and resiliently snap back to retain the tube.
However, these known retainers require a significant outwardly-extending height relative to the body to keep the flexible barbs at an acute angle relative to the posts to retain the tube and/or wiring.
Other known retainers include a clamping cover pivotably connected to a buckle. The buckle is fastened to the body of the vehicle. Tubes and/or wiring are placed in the buckle and the clamping cover is pivoted relative to the buckle to snap into same to retain the tubes and/or wiring.
However, these other known retainers require the subsequent secondary operation of snapping the clamping cover into the buckle to secure the tubes and/or wiring.
Therefore, a need exists for a retainer that is low profile relative to a substrate into which tubes and/or wiring may be introduced and retained in a single operation.